The Forgotten Hero
by soccerchica96
Summary: Vanna Logan will go on a quest to save another camper from Krono's clutches. Her friend Phoebe goes on the quest with her only to save her true love, but finds out there is more to friendship than doing favors and keeping secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one:_**

**_I Find out my Dad is a God_**

Ouch! I thought as I woke up, bumping my small head on the top of my purple bunk bed. I got up slowly, thinking about the random dream I had last night.

"Honey!" My mom yelled from the bottom floor of our modern condo in New York, New York.

"Coming!" I yelled, pulling on some jean shorts and my favorite purple t-shirt. As I was running downstairs I grabbed a brush and started tugging out the tangles in my short brown hair, that has a purple streak down it. I grabbed a plate of eggs from the table and gobbled it up, chugging down the milk, I ran out the door just in time to hear the bus screeching to a stop on the corner of my street.

I sprinted down the Avenue just as the bus moved on, turning the corner and taking my last chance of getting to school on time with it. My mom had already left for work, so I started walking down the road thinking how long the walk would be to school. But I stopped when I heard a boy yelling from behind me,

"Run Vanna!" _wait! I thought, that's my name! Who is he? IS HE A_ _STALKER? _Before I could ask him a huge bird, lady, thing, with glinting red eyes tore out from under a blue prius and tried to swipe at him, but he ducked and pulled out some sort of bronze sword. The bird…..well, lady leapt towards him and he moved quickly out of the way, swiping and ducking until he finally slashed her in the back, the creature turned into dust and disappeared with a _poof! _

To stop myself from exploding with curiosity, I yelled out "Who are you?"

He studied me carefully "I'm Malcolm, and your Vanna right?"

"Yah, but why are you hear? What was that thing? How do you know my name? And what is that sword made from?!" I was yelling now I was so confused and curious.

"Whoa!" He said laughing, "That creature was a Fury, and that sword is mine. It is made form celestial bronze, the only metal that kills those….things. I know your name because I have news for you. You are a demigod that means one of your parents is a mortal, and one of your parents is a god. Th..."

"WHAT?" I exploded with rage, "Okay this may be funny to you, but I am not kidding! Are you a stalker or something because I still don't know how you know my name! And whatever TV show you work for is retarded!!!" I stopped yelling because Malcolm was laughing so hard he was rolling on the ground.

"I'm sorry, it's just I am not joking or anything! You have to believe me; you can get hurt if you don't come to this…place with me." He was staring hard at me, and for some reason his face told me he was telling the truth.

"Okay, I believe you." I finally said.

"Good, because we need to get you back to camp so we can hopefully find out who your dad i..."

"Wait! Who is your dad?" I asked, interrupting him again.

"My mom, actually. Her name is Aphrodite." I stared in amazement. I followed him to the top of my condo building, and I got a good look at him. He was tall, unusually tall; he had wispy blonde hair and massive blue eyes. I smiled, but it faded when I saw a huge horse with wings landing next to Malcolm.

We rode in the sky for a few hours until the Pegasus, whose name was Porkpie, dropped us off in front of a huge house.

"This is called the Big House." Malcolm told me "Chiron and Mr.D live here." I was about to ask where they were when a man walked out of the "Big House". Well, he wasn't exactly a man he was a horse from his feet up to his neck, the rest of him was human man's head. I learned about them in class, a centaur, yes Chiron was a centaur. Then another man walked out next to him that looked oddly familiar to me, but I couldn't pinpoint why. I waved it off and turned to look behind me. There were rows of small cabins shaped in a semicircle.

"Hello, I'm Chiron. You must be Vanna." Chiron said, politely bringing me back to Earth.

"Yah, and who are you?" I asked, turning to the man standing next to Chiron.

"I am Dionysus, the god of wine, feasting, theatre, and revelry." Mr.D. said proudly.

"Well! I am going to show Vanna the camp." Mark said, interrupting the awkward stare that Mr.D. gave me. We walked past a stable, an arena, probably for fighting, and a "hellhound" as Malcolm called it. Malcolm showed me whose children stayed in each cabin, and he introduced me to a son of Poseidon with sea-green eyes and black messy hair.

"Well, its time for dinner. But afterwards you can meet some other campers. Go ahead and put your backpack in the Hermes cabin. That's where all the underdetermined campers stay." After throwing my stuff on an empty bunk, I sat at a table with other campers from the Hermes cabin. I met a girl named Emma Sanchez, she was three or four years younger than me, but her hair was bright red and she had mossy-green eyes just like me. Everyone was very welcoming, then Chiron stood up

"Welcome back to Camp Half-Blood everyone Tomorrow night we will have our annual capture the flag game! The blue team will be, Athena, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Dionysus, Apollo, Hecate, and Hades. The red team will be, Demeter, Zeus, Ares, The Hunters, and Hermes." Then Emma got up with her plate of food and walked over to the fire. She shoveled the most tender meat into the fire and whispered something. I watched curiosly as she motioned for me, and I walked over with my buttery mash potatoes, I scraped it into the crackling fire and whispered, "To whoever my dad is." When I got back to the table and sat down. Then Mr.D. stood up and cleared his throat, "I would like to announce that we have a new camper, Vanna Logan!"

Everyone started whispering and Emma said next to me "Whoa! He remembered your name!".

"And…." Mr.D. said again, gaining everyone's attention. "I would like to claim two daughters, Emma Sanchez and Vanna Logan." Everyone got up and clapped, but they were apparently amazed that he could have two girls.

"Well," Emma said happily, "Now we are official sisters and demi-gods!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**My brother is too happy for my personal preferences**

After dinner, Emma and I were greeted by an older boy about four years older than me. "Hey, I'm Matt." He said, beaming "You guys can get your stuff and bring it to cabin seven, it's been a long time since I've had siblings!" He walked off, still smiling. _How_ _can he be related to Mr.D….or, dad?_ I thought, annoyed at how much he smiled. Emma and I ran to the Hermes cabin and packed what little things we had.

Emma and I ran to the Hermes cabin and packed what little things we had, then we finally found cabin seven in a little corner closest to the gardens, it was painted deep purple, and had grape vines engulfing the walls and door. Inside were three bunk beds in a row, we noticed Matt's stuff on the bunk on the right corner, so Emma took the one in the middle and I obtained the bunk on the left. On the door was a manila folder with our schedules in it, after observing them carefully and hoping they weren't like the classes I had at my old school. I had dyslexia and ADHD, so reading and writing was not my high point. Matt walked in as Emma and I were comparing schedules, smiling, of course " How do you like your new home?" He asked us.

"I love it!" Emma said, obviously excited to be in a cabin that is not stuffed with dirty, smelly kids.

The next day, I had canoeing first. I thought it was fun, but the water nymphs scared Emma, so I had to paddle while she huddled in the middle of our canoe. My favorite activity was next, the Rockwall. It had a lava mode, so you could test yourself with more pressure and intensity. Of course my arms were so sore from canoeing that I never made it to the top, but I was determined. Third, after lunch, I had sword fighting with the Hecate cabin because our cabin only have three people. Emma turned out to be an amazing swordfighter, and Matt could fit in perfectly with the Apollo cabin if he had a bow in his hand. After the last activity, we had break, so Matt showed us the armory and found Emma a suitable sword that was small enough for her. I was testing a celestial bronze dagger when my dad walked in holding a bracelet, "I need to talk to you alone, Vanna."

"Okay" I answered him, walking over to where he was standing.

"This," he said, holding up the bracelet "is a sword that I had made especially for one of my children, that I knew would succeed as a demigod. To open it say Thikyli, or tigress."

"Tigress" I said, the bracelet morphed into a sword. The hilt was made of regular celestial bronze, but the sharp edges were lined with emerald all the way up to the tip. The sword's hilt was made of deep purple leather, and when I moved it in my hands it felt light and glinted. "Thank you!" I told my dad, smiling.

"Well, I best be leaving now, goodbye Vanna." My dad said, walking out the armory door with a _swish! _I watched him leave, then turned back to Emma and Matt, who were looking at me in awe. All three of us walked to the dining hall together, listening to the chatting voices of nervous campers, eager to play capture the flag tonight.

"What's so special about this particular game anyway? I mean, can't you play this every week?" I asked Matt.

"Well, the there are two teams, the blue team and the red team. Annabeth is captain of our team, since she has been at the camp the longest. So I bet she will put you and Emma at defense, since you guys are awesome swordfighters!"

"You think we are good swordfighters?" Emma asked smiling, but I noticed she put her hand over her heart like in one of those cheesy soap operas. We got to the door of the dining hall laughing like, well, laughing like crazy people. While eating dinner, Chiron stood up and cleared his throat,

"Attention campers! Tonight is capture the flag, the red team will get the East side, and the blue team gets the West side." All the campers clapped and cheered as we all gobbled down our dinner and practically slurped up our soda and chicken legs (salad for the Demeter cabin). I ran outside to the gathering of the blue team, and Malcolm waved at me and motioned for me to come over. Annabeth cleared her throat and all the campers on our team looked up at her.

"The Poseidon, Hecate, and Dionysus cabins will be defense. The Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, and Demeter cabin will be offense." We all cheered as Emma ran off towards the woods and hid our flag in a crevice in Zeus's thumb. The Poseidon and Hecate cabins stayed spread out on the border while Matt, Emma, and I stayed back, surrounding the flag on all sides. We heard the echoing of shouts and yells. The game had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

**A Girl Falls Out of the Sky**

The Poseidon cabin had just moved back from the border to help defend the flag, but the Hecate cabin had to stay at the border, left to fight of some Ares campers on the red team. I heard some rustling in the trees above, and readied myself. I pulled my new sword tight to my chest and whispered "Tigress" my sword was in my hand instantly, the emerald tip glinting in the sunlight.

The rustling got louder until Tyson, Percy's brother, said "The noise is coming from over our heads, are they flying?"

"I don't know, we are allowed magical items, but if it was a Pegasus I would know." Percy answered. Then, without notice, out of the trees fell a girl. She hit the ground with a _thump! _Then regained her balance, we all stared at her for a few minutes, which was by the way, the most awkward moment of my life. Her dark black eyes were wide with fear, and her black hair was in wispy curls around her oval shaped face.

"Who are you?" She asked me in a quavering voice.

"Who am I? I think the bigger question is who are you? And why did you just fall out of the sky?" I felt like Chicken Little asking her that, but it was probably something we were all dying to find the answer to.

"My name is Phoebe, but where am I?" She seemed intimidated by all the campers surrounding her with swords and shields, I didn't blame her.

"Well, this is Camp Half Blood, and you must be a half-blood too, because mortals can't get past the border!" Emma piped in. "But since you are new here, we should take you to Chiron."

"How do I know you are not disguised monsters or anything?" Phoebe asked hesitantly.

"Well, maybe Percy can prove that. He is a son of Poseidon." I told Phoebe, turning to Percy. Percy nodded and stared at the creek that was trickling to the left of us, the water moved slowly, morphing to form Phoebe's name, and she gasped.

"So, do you believe is now?" I asked Phoebe, turning to look at her amazed face.

"Yah, I definitely believe you now!" She replied so quickly it almost gave me a whiplash.

We led Phoebe out of the forest and up the hill towards the Big House. Chiron and dad walked out, my dad had the same boring look on his face, but it brightened when he saw Emma, Matt, and I walking up the hill.

"So we have a new camper, Phoebe, isn't it?" Chiron asked, and it made me wonder, _how does he know their names? Is he like the centaur version of Professor_ _Dumbledore?_ I shook it off and Phoebe nodded next to me,

"Yah, but who is my dad?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, we won't know who he is until he claims you, but you should come inside and talk with me." Chiron said.

"Alone, Perry!" My dad yelled. Percy stalked off with his brothers and sisters holding back a retort, but didn't say anything because I was standing there, ready to yell back at him. Phoebe walked back into the Big House with Chiron, and the rest of us made our way back to the cabins.

The next morning I took a shower, and then Emma and I started towards the canoe lake. "Hey!" Phoebe said scaring me half to death

"Hi Phoebe, how are you?" Emma asked her.

"I feel much better, and Chiron explained everything to me. Also, my dad claimed me last night while I was in the shower, it was weird. But at least I know who my dad is!" She said excitedly.

"Well, who is he?" Emma and I asked in unison.

"Hades, the god of the underworld!" She said in a happy, squeaky voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

**Phoebe Tells Her Story**

That day, after Phoebe, Emma, and I lost to Tyson and Percy in a canoe race (I know, so not fair!). We went our separate ways for the rock wall and sword fighting, but met up again during break to drink some water and sit on the beach. We were relaxed, listening to the crash of the waves eating up the sandy shore.

"I can tell you my story." Phoebe said, breaking the silence randomly.

"Well, okay." Emma said, I was also eager for a story, so I nodded yes, and she cleared her throat.

…………………………………………

**The next part of this chapter is told from Phoebe's point of view.**

…………………………………………**.**

I had always been an orphan; I can't even remember my mom. I think she left me to fend for myself at a young age, but nobody has ever contacted me about my family. My life had been miserable until I met Carl, he was also an orphan. But he was trying to stay in hiding from abusive parents, very abusive. He used to tell me stories about how he couldn't even lay down from being beaten so badly. We knew something about us was different because we could see monsters that others couldn't. Monsters from all over attacked us, Minotaur's, hellhounds, and even relatives of Typhon. One day, we were talking about this camp.

"The camp is the only safe place for people like us." Carl has always told me, I had always thought he was making it up.

"How do we get there?" I would ask him constantly, but he would just say

"A Pegasus owes me a favor, but we have to be close to a certain spot for him to hear us. "Here," He said one day, handing me a dagger that was made from red celestial bronze, "This is more of yours than mine, I mean, my dad is not the same as yours. I think he would want you to have this." I have always carried that dagger with me, ever since I left him.

But one day he looked up, we were walking in an alleyway. He whistled and said,

"We are here, any minute and the Pegasus will arrive to bring us to the camp." But suddenly a hellhound jumped out from the end of the alleyway, both of us tensed as it ran towards us. We fought it but there were two of them, and I knew we could never win. Just as one of the hellhounds turned to dust from a wound, a lady that looked like a bird flew from the sky. She landed in front of me, ready to strike, but I ducked and slashed at her. She glared at me, a whole sensation filled my body, and I walked towards her in a trance.

But Carl yelled at the bird-lady, "Hey! Over here! Come get me, not her!" The bird lady lunged at him and pinned him down

"Carl!" I yelled with tears in my eyes, a huge horse landed in front of me, and I knew what to do, but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

"Get on the horse Phoebe! Go back to camp, I will be fine!" Carl screamed chokingly as the hellhounds pawed and scratched at him. So I did one last thing for him, I left.

I flew on the back of "Muffins", as I called him, for two days without any sleep. I had sit there two days thinking what life would be like without Carl, but I finally fell asleep from exhaustion. I must have fallen off, because when I woke up, I had landed on the ground in the middle of a forest surrounded by people just like me. I hope Muffins is okay, because she is not in the stables, and she saved my life.

…………………………………………**.**

"Wow, I am so sorry about Carl. But do you think maybe he survived?" I asked, still in shock from the story Phoebe just told Emma and I.

"Yah, I do. And one day I want to find him, he was my best friend. But he could be anywhere in the world." Phoebe said looking at the sea; she had a look on her face I could detect easily, fear, regret, and pain. Emma and I could tell somebody's emotions just by looking at their faces, probably because our dad was the god of theatre.

"Well, we should bring you to Rachel Dare. She is the oracle; she might be able to tell you where Carl is." Emma told Phoebe, who was now standing up. We brushed the sand of our legs and started up towards the Big House.

"I am sure you can." Chiron told Phoebe when she asked him about the oracle. Phoebe nodded solemnly, and made her way up to the steps that lead to the attic. I waited nervously with Emma at the bottom. I heard a wispy, mysterious voice wash through me, but it sounded too distant to understand. Then something else washed through me, but it was fear, for my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

**Mark Reveals His Love of Puppies**

After fifteen minutes of waiting for the eerie, wispy voice to slow down, Phoebe walked down the attic steps with a distraught look on her face. I stepped toward her questioningly "You should tell the oracle to all the leaders of each cabin, so we can decide what to do." Chiron told her calmly.

"Okay." Phoebe sounded like she was about to cry, but I reassured her, telling her things like "Its going to be fine." And "Everything will go back to normal." But I'm sure she knew that it wouldn't be alright, we are, after all, demi-gods, so nothing is ever normal for us. All the while Emma was sitting behind us on the steps quietly talking to herself.

Emma and I walked outside while Chiron sent a son of Apollo to get the campers in charge of each cabin, so he could talk to Phoebe. I decided to make my way back to the cabin so that I could take a shower, but on my way back I passed the sword fighting arena. Hearing grunts and shouts I realized Matt was fighting Malcolm with unyielding intensity. I sat down quietly intending to watch them fight, not fiercely, but gracefully.

Matt turned just in time and noticed me, "Hey! Vanna, do you have something to tell me?"

This reminded me about the meeting "Yah, um...Chiron is holding a meeting in the Big House; he wants all the campers in charge of each cabin to go." Matt cursed, and then turned back to Malcolm. They whispered to each other quietly, and finally he turned back to me

"Tell Chiron I'm appointing you to go. I really want to win this bet, and you're old enough to go…" I turned away from them, observing a pile of drachmas lying in the grass… _oh,_ _the bet... Boys! _

I walked back to the Big House smiling, imagining what the meeting would be like. We all sat in a large semicircle surrounding Chiron and Phoebe, who by the way, looked an unhealthy green color. Chiron cleared his throat and everyone stopped to listen.

"Phoebe has been to the oracle, and she has a prophecy to tell you. Do not interrupt her, but listen carefully, this is a camp decision." The yellowish green Phoebe cleared her voice and told the prophecy in a clear, shaking voice.

"_**Four will leave towards the caves of doom,**_

_**One will die where shadows loom.**_

_**One will be hurt and come back home,**_

_**But two will succeed to visit his throne."**_

"I think someone she knows should go with her!" Emily from the Aphrodite cabin yelled just as the room got quiet again.

"Yah, but not me!" Said Nico, Phoebe's half brother. The room broke out into arguing and yelling.

"QUIET!" yelled Phoebe "I want Matt and Vanna to go with me, they may not have a powerful father (no offense Mr.D), but they are both my friends and they saved me in the first place."

Everyone nodded in agreement and I finally found the courage to speak "I think maybe Malcolm should come, he saved me from a fury, and he is also old enough to take care of us."

Emily's head jerked up from her compact mirror,"Yah! Aphrodite campers never get to go on quests!"

Chiron smiled "It's settled then; Phoebe King, Vanna Logan, Matt Pruitt, and Malcolm Carlson with go on the quest. I will meet them here, tomorrow at noon."

After everyone left the meeting room, I walked outside as if in a trance. Phoebe popped up beside me "I'm sorry if you don't want to go, I just wanted a close friend with me. Emma is way too young to be going on a quest like that."

"Its ok, some excitement will do us good, it's just scared that someone I know will get hurt…or worse." I reassured her.

"Well, at least we can stick together. And I'm glad Emma isn't going, I wouldn't even let her get a scratch!" We walked back to my cabin together, informing Malcolm and Matt of the quest on the way. Phoebe turned to me

"Bye, see you tomorrow at canoeing! I mean, the Big House." I took a quick shower and fell asleep listening to Matt mumble about how much he loved puppies in his sleep.


End file.
